


Все началось с кошки

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:  AldhisslaРейтинг: GКраткое содержание: Просто иногда люди мирятся, если во вражде нет смысла.Персонажи: Гарри, Драко, Тонкс, Минерва, совсем немножко Ремуса и черная кошка.Disclaimer: Все права у РоулингПредупреждение: Написано до 6 книги, соответственно, АУ.





	Все началось с кошки

Из дневника Минервы Макгонагалл:  
«… Сегодня была у мальчиков. Кто бы мог подумать, поглядев на них в школе, что они будут так замечательно ладить?  
Мне кажется, все началось тогда, когда я подарила им кошку…  
Я несла кошку Гарри. Но получилось, что вручила им обоим. И с этого, возможно, началась та самая оттепель, которая растопила лед в их отношениях.  
Я вовсе не думала ни о чем таком, когда шагала по Косому переулку с кошкой, уютно прикорнувшей на груди под мантией. Я всего лишь хотела пристроить ее в хорошие руки.  
Кошка обнаружилась на моем крыльце с утра. Абсолютно черная, не особенно пушистая, на удивление чистая и опрятная, хоть и уличная. Она тут же принялась мурлыкать и тереться о мои ноги.  
Кошка показалась мне очень милой, но так как я по личным причинам не очень люблю животных в доме, мне подумалось, что Гарри, живущий в одиночестве в Дырявом Котле, будет рад такой компании. Разумеется, я могла и ошибаться – но в конце концов я рассудила, что вреда от моего предложения не будет…»

* * *

Все началось с того, что профессор Макгонагалл притащила кошку.

То есть, на самом деле все, конечно, началось с двери, но тогда дверь еще иногда закрывалась. С появлением кошки закрывать дверь стало как-то совсем не принято. 

К моменту обнаружения двери Гарри успел прожить в Дырявом Котле около трех недель. В Лондоне стоял июнь, и как для июня было удивительно жарко. Гарри, чуть ли не впервые в жизни предоставленный сам себе, целыми днями валялся на диване возле открытого настежь окна. Иногда играл со снитчем, иногда – реже – читал. Свое затянувшееся безделье Гарри оправдывал тем, что победители Волдеморта, как ни крути, заслуживают отдых. Он смутно сознавал, что отдых и постоянное валяние на диване – это несколько разные вещи, однако такое времяпровождение еще не успело ему наскучить. Тем более что сонные, полные жужжания насекомых дни частенько взрывались водопадом кипучей деятельности, связанной с приходом Гермионы. Гарри был искренне благодарен и ей, и Рону за частые дружеские визиты, однако контраст между медленным, текучим полусном, в котором он пребывал, и активным Гермиониным бодрствованием был слишком уж резким, а потому после ухода друзей герой волшебного мира с удвоенной радостью возвращался к битью баклуш. 

И все-таки на исходе третьей недели Гарри начал скучать. Изначально он планировал провести в Дырявом Котле несколько месяцев, оправиться от финальной схватки и последовавших за ней триумфальных попоек, а потом – кто знает, может, попутешествовать. Благо, денег хватало. Гарри даже начал, пока что лениво, вроде как между делом, продумывать маршрут будущих своих странствий. 

А потом в соседние апартаменты кто-то вселился. 

Надо сказать, что комнат в Дырявом Котле на самом деле куда больше, чем кажется обычным посетителям. Просто на верхние этажи кого попало не пускают. Там размещаются комнаты для постоянных жильцов. Комнаты эти, разумеется, обходятся постояльцам несколько дороже, зато их вполне можно считать полноценной квартирой – с гостиной, спальней, кабинетом, даже с маленькой комнатой для гостей. 

В одной такой квартире жил Гарри. Другая до недавнего времени пустовала. 

Некоторое время после заселения нового жильца Гарри все хотел пойти полюбопытствовать, но потом привычная уже сонная лень взяла верх, и он об этом просто забыл. А потом, еще через несколько дней, Гарри, охваченный внезапным приступом деятельности, решил передвинуть платяной шкаф поближе к окну – чтобы он не занимал самый центр стены, потому что по мнению Гарри это было глупо и неудобно. 

И вот как раз за шкафом обнаружилась дверь, которая могла вести только в соседнюю квартиру, и никуда больше. 

Некоторое время Гарри молча стоял и моргал, уставившись на лакированную поверхность, а потом попробовал потянуть за ручку. Дверь не поддалась. Тогда он попробовал толкнуть ее от себя, и сначала, как ему показалось, дело пошло на лад, но потом по ту сторону двери зашаталось что-то массивное, и Гарри в ужасе понял, что там, наверное, тоже стоит шкаф. И еще хорошо, если шкаф, а не зеркало, например. Которое может с грохотом обрушиться и разлететься на тысячу осколков. 

Где-то на этом этапе размышлений Гарри впервые посетила мысль о том, что ломиться в чужую квартиру вообще как-то нехорошо. 

Пока он стоял и обдумывал эту новую мысль, по ту сторону двери тоже завозились, забубнили что-то смутно-раздраженное, затем послышался звук передвигания чего-то большого и тяжелого (вероятнее всего, шкафа). А потом дверь открыли. 

Драко и Гарри уставились друг на друга, и некоторое время было тихо. Потом Гарри выдохнул: «Малфой!», а Драко, скривившись, произнес: «Поттер», и все снова встало на свои места.

* * *

Сначала они оба внимательно следили за тем, чтобы дверь всегда оставалась плотно закрытой. Можно было, конечно, подвинуть шкаф на место, но в первый вечер они оба как-то не подумали об этом – так уж вышло, что обоих от этой важной задачи отвлекли какие-то сиюминутные дела. А потом показалось как-то неуместно нарушать царящую в доме тишину пронзительным скрипом половиц и собственным кряхтением. Казалось, что другой, который за стеной, будет тихонько посмеиваться, а потом, как-нибудь при встрече, скажет: «Что, решил отгородиться от меня? Я тебя смущаю?» Ну или что-то в этом роде.

Никто не хотел быть первым, потому что считал, что будет выглядеть жалким. И оба шкафа так и остались на местах. 

Но сначала дверь хотя бы закрывали. 

А потом к Гарри в гости стала приходить Тонкс. Тонкс же дверей не признавала. 

В первый ее приход Драко вежливо (ну, по крайней мере, ему так казалось) попросил ее не переходить границу и не нести ему грязь из зачумленной зоны. Тонкс послушалась, но потом опять забыла. Тем более, что дверь часто открывалась сквозняком, а закрыть ее было так же неудобно, как передвинуть шкаф… Кто слабее, кто не выдержит – тот и закроет, думал каждый. И дверь не закрывали. 

Это была странная жизнь. Не дружба, но уже и не вражда. Нечто среднее. По крайней мере это «нечто» позволило Гарри несколько привести себя в чувство: при постоянно открытой двери, за которой обитал Малфой, хотелось быть в тонусе на случай внезапной стычки, и перманентная диванная сиеста прекратилась. 

Гарри некоторое время раздумывал о том, что Малфой вообще делает в Косом Переулке. Люциус, который перед самой победой умудрился верно сориентироваться, извернуться хорьком и в результате остаться на «правильной» стороне, сохранил Малфой Менор, все свои сбережения, и титулы с регалиями. Драко, с его неудавшейся попыткой стать слугой Волдеморта, был оправдан совсем уж запросто, и вся семья на некоторое время заперлась в усадьбе, презрев прелести высшего света. 

Думается, Драко с зализыванием ран справился быстрее всех – ибо ему, в отличие от отца, достались в основном раны незначительные и скорее психологические. И то ли от скуки, то ли от некоторого разочарования в отце, который оказался не таким дальновидным, как считал, Драко начал выпендриваться. По отрывочным сведениям от Джинни Уизли, которая впитывала всевозможные сплетни, как губка, произошло нечто вроде пари между старшим и младшим Малфоями. Что, дескать, Драко не выжить вне стен замка, без помощи домовых эльфов и без столь привычной роскоши. Гарри подозревал, что имел место скорее бунт, нежели пари. 

Как бы то ни было, Драко уехал из Малфой Менора. Через две недели пришло первое письмо от Люциуса, в котором он предупреждал, чтобы младший Малфой не вздумал позорить древний аристократический род и не нанимался на работу. К лапе совы был также привязан мешочек с монетами. Драко, видимо, рассудил, что по условиям пари (если таковое вообще имело место) брать деньги от отца не возбраняется. По крайней мере, Гарри через распахнутую дверь видел, как деньги Малфой убрал в стол, а сову отпустил. 

Потом опять пришла Тонкс. Она вообще стала часто приходить – Ремус на два месяца уехал по делам в Австралию. Тонкс никак не могла понять, какие дела могли остаться у Ордена Феникса после победы над Волдемортом. Наверное, именно потому, что она не понимала, он ее с собой и не взял. Пожениться они так и не успели, и теперь Тонкс маялась от тоски, роняла в три раза больше вещей и перекрашивала волосы в какие-то совершенно безумные цвета, подстать своему стремительно меняющемуся настроению. 

Гарри как мог успокаивал ее, но, честно говоря, он не мог. То ли не хватало терпения, то ли – что более вероятно, – понимания загадочной женской психологии. Поэтому вскоре приходов Тонкс он стал опасаться не менее, чем вторжений Гермионы. С ними обеими он понятия не имел, что делать. 

Поэтому Тонкс, сама того не желая, стала очередным камнем в шатком мостике между бывшими врагами. Как-то, придя домой, Гарри обнаружил Тонкс, сидящую прямо в дверном проеме на границе между Гарриными и Малфоевскими владениями. Судя по тому, что дверь он, уходя, запер, впустил ее именно Малфой. 

И Гарри, стараясь не шуметь, тихонько разделся в прихожей, а потом долго стоял и слушал, как Малфой, расхаживая по своей гостиной, в обычной своей презрительной манере склоняет на все лады и Ремуса, и Орден Феникса, и саму Тонкс, и всех женщин в частности, и, казалось бы, по всем правилам на него полагается обидеться, но Тонкс сидит на полу и хохочет, и Драко делает вид, что не понимает, почему она смеется. 

Гарри тогда подумал, что тот, кто не привык выражать участие обычными способами, всегда найдет другие, если захочет. 

Потом они пили чай втроем в гостиной Гарри, а потом, когда Тонкс, улыбнувшись им на прощанье, ушла домой, Гарри выудил из сундука коробку с печеньем от Молли Уизли и предложил Драко, а тот скривился, как будто не видел на свете угощения гадостнее, но ничего не сказал и съел несколько штук. 

А потом профессор Макгонагалл принесла кошку.

* * * 

Кошка была гладкошерстная и абсолютно черная. Профессор, вручая ее Гарри, заметила, что давно не встречала такого чистого уличного животного, и пока Гарри вежливо кивал и вообще старался принять бывшую свою преподавательницу как можно лучше, кошка направилась прямиком к Малфою, стоящему в дверях-между-квартирами.

Драко посмотрел на кошку сверху вниз, кошка на Драко – снизу вверх и, кажется, они друг другу понравились. 

– Можете назвать ее Мэвис, – предложила Макгонагалл. – У моей двоюродной сестры была кошка с таким именем. 

Однако Мэвис – не прижилось. Зато Минни – вполне. 

Гарри считал, что это не очень-то вежливо, и зная, что у профессора иногда бывает выпадения чувства юмора, не совсем безопасно. На что Драко возражал, что в присутствии Макгонагалл можно подзывать кошку просто «кис-кис», что, разумеется, совсем не сложно, если только имеешь на плечах голову, способную удержать в себе несколько мыслей одновременно, и что, хоть он и сомневается в наличии такой головы у Гарри, он готов допустить… 

Обычно где-то на этом месте тирада прерывалась летящей подушкой или другим неопасным предметом. 

Оба считали, что швыряться подушками – идиотизм, достойный малолеток-первоклашек. Но обоим это нравилось, видимо, потому что в школьные годы ни один, ни другой себе этого не позволяли. 

И – да, с появлением кошки дверь перестали закрывать вообще. А потом, чтобы не захлопывалась сама собой, просто сняли с петель.

* * *

Из дневника Минервы Макгонагалл:  
Иногда я захожу к ним в гости.  
Минни теперь совсем освоилась и часто пропадает на несколько недель. В первый раз мальчики так волновались, что я, просто чтобы успокоить их, пришла к ним под видом Минни. Не так уж сложно для мастера трансфигурации превратиться не в полосатую, а в черную кошку.  
Потом она нашлась, потом опять ушла гулять. И иногда я прихожу вместо нее. Иногда – просто потому, что мне скучно. Иногда – чтобы посмотреть, как у них дела.  
Когда была у них в последний раз, застала Тонкс и Ремуса. Тонкс просто сияет, да и Ремусу, кажется, разлука пошла на пользу – он теперь еще лучше понимает, чего был лишен. Главное не забыть удивиться, когда они пригласят меня на свадьбу. А то испорчу всю маскировку.  
... Мне просто нравится сидеть у мальчиков в гостиной, а еще лучше – свернуться калачиком на подоконнике, и слушать, как они ругаются. Точнее, это они считают, что ругаются. На самом деле, как мне кажется, это они так наконец-то мирятся.  
А потом приходит Тонкс, берет меня на руки и чешет за ухом. (В жизни никому не признаюсь, что мне это нравится!)  
Драко обычно говорит Тонкс колкости и гадости, но они уже дошли до понимания того, что таким образом тоже можно выражать любовь.  
А Гарри смотрит на все это и улыбается. Ему всегда не хватало семьи, и он понимает, что обрел ее совершенно случайно.  
У них там очень хорошо и тепло. Ни за что бы сегодня не ушла оттуда, но я в окно увидела, как возвращается настоящая Минни.  
Ну, ничего. Я потом опять вернусь.  
Мне же интересно, что Драко подарит Гарри на день рождения. И особенно интересно, какое у Гарри при этом будет лицо.

Наверное, я становлюсь старой и сентиментальной?


End file.
